Bless The Broken Road
by Cookie Monster n' Elmo
Summary: When everything goes wrong in Bella's life, what does she have left? On the road of drugs and alcohol can a Southern Vampire bring her back to life? Occ. Non-Canon. Swearing. BxPeter. Much better then it sounds. 3rd Story.
1. Prologue

**A/M; Okay, So I probably shouldn't be making another story. But honestly, there are like 2**

**good Bella/Peter stories. And both of them are from lifelesslyndsey. All of her stories are amazing.**

**Go read them, and read mine.. please? **

**Okay, so I'm going to try this. I do not do lemons. I am going to say this once and for all.**

**So do not expect lemons from me... So.. that's it.. I guess... Edward left Bella... and It's set like 8 months after that part...**

**Disclaimer for whole story; Twilight is mine... definately mine!! Muahahahaha... Okay... so it isn't... And it will never be mine. **

**Bella POV;**

I was driving down the road on my way to Texas. My truck had died so I was driving a Honda Civic. It was a dark blue in color. Nothing fancy, and well, I didn't have the money to get something fancy.

It was nice and quiet so I could let my thoughts wander without them getting interrupted. I was thinking about my life after _they _left.

Fuck, Edward thought my life was going to be just perfect after he left.

Well, they forgot about Victoria. I always knew they would come back... I just didn't expect for them to hurt Charlie. It was my fault. I would take responsibility for his death.

_The day was like any other day, I was driving my truck home, and I was getting my life back on track. _

_I came out of my catatonic state. _

_After Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville I knew it was time I _

_got my shit together. I knew I was going to be graduating in a few months so I made sure I had enough credits to graduate._

_I had just come from Angela's house. She was still really nice to me. After the Cullen's left she stayed with me. I pulled in the _

_drivway and realized something was wrong. _

_Charlie's cruiser was in the drivway. He was supposed _

_to be at work. I quickly got out of my truck and ran to the door. I turned the handle and it was unlocked.  
_

_"Dad? Are you in here?" What I saw next was not what I expected. _

_Charlie was laying in a puddle of his own blood. I saw a note and quickly ran to it._

_When I opened it up I was surprised at what I saw;_

_~Bella~ _

_Did you think I was going to leave you alone?_

_Love, _

_~Victoria~_

_It was signed with a kiss of a bright red lipstick._

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I called the police and told them that Charlie had been murdered._

_Well, after that I don't remember much. _

_The next few weeks were a blur. I don't even remember his funeral. _

_I don't even think I had cried. _

_A few weeks after that I got a call. Renée and Phil had been murdered just like my father._

_This time there wasn't a note. _

_I knew that this was the end of Victoria's revenge. I had enough of it and I graduated early with my credits. _

_I bought a car with the money I had inherited from my parents, I sold both of their houses and started wandering the roads._

Well, that's been my life since he left. Lots has changed. I was now an orphan, well, luckily I was 18. I was driving straight through Texas, and well I was dying.

Everyone was dying, except those sparkly ass vampires. I hated my life, and I hoped that my life was going to end sooner then later.

**How is it? I think this is just a prologue. I probably won't update any of my stories until like, once a week. Cause that will be easier. So, give me some review... and I might... xD update. **


	2. Fucker and Pix

**A/N; Thanks for all the positive reviews! It means a lot. **

**I got 88 readers and only 5 reviews. It doesn't matter if you only right something like**

**'Good story please continue.'**

**I just want something to go by. Thanks (;**

**Peter POV;**

I didn't know what to think of my life. Ever since Char left I was living day by day. I wasn't caring about what happened.

As I looked into the eyes of this night's victim I didn't have a sliver of regret or guilt in my facade. I believed that the people I was killing deserved to die, murderers, rapists and people who didn't have lives.

I knew deep down it wasn't right, but all I cared about right now was surviving.

As I left the burning corpse I idly wondered what Char was doing. How was she? What was she doing.

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

_She left you, remember? She didn't want you. You meant nothing to her. _

My inner side reasoned with me.

People told me I was crazy, I only found myself crazy when I started replying to the voices inside my head.

As I ran though the forest home I started thinking about all the people I had killed over the years. I was over 150 years old. There must have been thousands that I killed. While thinking about them I wondered about their families, about the people that loved them.

When I got to my house my phone was ringing, that intuition inside of me warned that it was my sire on the phone.

"Fucker? What do you want?!" I snarled angrily into the phone.

_"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch." _He chuckled not fazed by my attitude.

"Yea, yea. What do you want?" I asked once more.

_"My wife and I were wondering if we would come for a visit?" He idly asked sounding nervous._

"Jasper, what have I told you? You and Pix are always welcome here." After I said that I hung up.

Guess I have to get ready for them.

About 2 hours later I heard 2 sets of lithe footsteps come up the driveway.

Two seconds later Fucker and Pix burst through the door as Jasper came to give me a hug.

"Hey, let go. Your wife is standing right there." I stated pushing him away.

"You know you missed me." He tells me rolling his eyes.

Before I know it Alice is putting her arms around my waist and giving me a hug.

"We've missed you." She says happily. Letting go only after I give her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Yea yea, same here." I say indifferently.

**A/N; Here is the 1st Chapter I decided to do it in Peter's POV**

**but don't get used to it.**

**I find it easier to stay in Bella's POV. **

**Please review and I hope you like it. (;**


	3. AN! So Sorry! I got confused!

**A/N; I got this review, Thanks to 'Couldn't Log In' for telling me. I made a grave error.**

**All I was worrying about was updating. For anyone who cared to pay attention xD**

**You might have noticed that in the Prologue, Victoria killed Charlie, Renée and Phil. **

**I am going to re-write the chapter.. sometime soon... (; And fix that error. I am so sorry guys! **

**I feel so bad now! **


	4. Just some inner Ramblings

**A/N; So, this is the second chapter. Please read and review! Thanks xD**

**Bella POV;**

As it started getting dark I decided to pull over to a cheap looking motel to stay the night. I went inside payed for the room. Wow. Lucky number 13. When I got to my room and opened the door it looked even worse on the inside then it did the outside. I told myself that I'd just be there for 6 hours at the most.

I put a pair of sweats on with my t-shirt, did my night routine then got in the bed, I didn't get much sleep because of the headboard in the next room banging rapidly on my wall.

I thought about how my life had changed in the past months. Everything had gone wrong. I figured that since I wasn't meant to have a happy life that I could travel the world. Since I didn't have anything holding me down I just got up and left. I sold Charlie's house, Phil and Renée had left me whatever money they had, and well... Phil had a lot... Playing Minor league baseball probably does that. For that I was grateful.

When the sun started rising I realized I had only gotten about 2 hours of sleep.

_Well, It's more then I usually get. _I thought to myself. I packed up the stuff I had taken out of my backpack, changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. After that I did my morning routine. I gave the keys back to the girl at the desk and got in my car and started driving. Only stopping once for gas.

As I looked into my dead-looking brown eyes I started wondering what had happened to me. Oh, that's right. Edward told me he didn't love me then left me in a fucking forest good as dead.

That's right, after he left me there, and after Sam had found me I fell into a deep depression. When Charlie threatened me by telling me that he might send me to Jacksonville I slowly started coming back to life.

The werewolves in La Push were all really nice to me. It wasn't that hard to figure out what they were. They all freaked majorly when they saw the bite that James had given me. Once I clarified that I wasn't a vampire I sorta became wolf-girl. I hung out with Sam's, Jared's and Quil's imprint. Usually all 3 of us would babysit Claire while the other wolves were on patrol.

With all my inner talking going on, I hadn't noticed that I was in Lamar County, Blossom to be exact. Blossom, what a lovely name for a town. Notice my sarcasm?

**A/N; Sorry for such the short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**They made me so happy!**

**Peter and Bella meet in the next chapter... I think... **

**This was just a filler chapter, not the most interesting... xD**

**And I'm sorry it was so late! I got grounded off the computer before I was able**

**to update the story. Sorry! **


	5. Meeting the Greek God :

**A/N; GUYS! And Gals. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so busy and now I have the time to update. Plus I broke my finger (Tear) But I'm alright now! Following chapter coming up! (:**

I decided to stay in Blossom, what was the chance that I would happen upon a place like this in all of my life. Especially with what has happened. It was then and there that I decided to not worry about what was. Only worry about what was going to happen. I had focus on my future. Not my past. I knew deep in my mind that the Cullen's were never going to come back. Only in my wildest dreams would they.

As I came to a stop at an old café I got out and decided to just get a coffee, find a map, maybe a realtor and find a little place to rent. After I ordered the coffee and got a newspaper with I skipped straight to the classifieds.

I soon saw a little bungalow and it seemed really cheap. I found a payphone inside the café and dialed the number on the sheet. I got an answering machine and gave them my cell number. Once I hung up I went over to the Bell store **(I'm from Canada. No sweet clue what kind of phone companies they have in Texas. Sorry.) **I asked them if I could get a long distance package so I could get the call back on the bungalow and not have to worry about how much it would charge me. I exited the store and as soon as I left I got a call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, I'm Peter. The one who is renting out the bungalow? I was wondering if you were still interested." He had a smooth but deep honey-like voice.

"Sure, Thanks for calling me back so soon." He gives me the address. I hop into my car as he instructs me how to get there. I soon pull up to the cozy place and jump out of my car.

A guy, Who I'm guessing to be Peter comes out of the little house. I soon notice that he is pale like the vampires who left me. I walk closer to him and he walks closer to me. His face is all angular. Like it was chiseled from stone, or ice. My eyes soon wander to his and I focus on the dark circles under his eyes.

"You're… a vampire." I manage to get out.

"Wha- Ho- Do you know?" He says to me while looking strangled. Even looking like that, he was a Greek God.

Shut the hell up Bella. You've been through this once before. Not again.

"I dated one once. Now, I really need this bungalow. So hurry up." I say ending the conversation.

He makes a motion to follow him and I can't help but to look at his nice ass.

He made me swoon and I don't even know how old he is. _Who cares? He's hot. And he's got that Texas accent._

I follow him while he shows me the place. He points to each room and states if there's anything wrong with it. There was nothing at all. It was perfect. Even for being a few years old.

"I'll take it." I tell him firmly.

"Um… Do you have a deposit?" I hand him a signed check.

"When can I start moving in?" I ask him patiently.

"Um… Now I guess." He starts to stutter out in his Texan drawl.

**A/N; Sorry to cut it off but I don't have much time. Sorry it's short too. I'll try to update again on Wednesday but I'm not making any promises. Please review and it'll make me happy xD **


	6. Furniture shopping!

_**A/N; Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was sick. I didn't have my laptop and I was sleeping (: P.S. I got a puppie! His name is Zeke. You can add him on facebook- Zeke Mazzy! I'm trying to get him the most friends on facebook. (:. I'm doing the 30 hour famine tomorrow! Wish me luck! Thanks for every single comment! It's made me super duper happy! Sorry for such the long authors note. Here is the chapter! Here is a treat! Another Peter POV Chapter!**_

**Peter POV;**

As soon as Bella stepped out of her car I gasped. Sure, I knew she was human but I never expected her to surpass our beauty. She lets her eyes wander over me.

"You're… a vampire." She stutters out.

I gasp, "Wha- Ho- Do you know?" I ask her in a strangled tone. She looks at me as if she's never seen a vampire stutter. Peter, she probably hasn't. My inner mind tells me.

"I dated one once. Now, I really need this bungalow. So hurry up." She cuts off rudely. Well I guess I would be too if I found out the house/bungalow I wanted to rent was owned by vampires.

I let her follow me into the first room.

I tell her about each room and if there was anything wrong with it.

"I'll take it." She states firmly.

"Do you have a deposit?" I ask her slowly.

She hands me a signed check with the deposits' amount on it. "When can I move in?" She asks me continuing.

"Um… Now I guess?" I stutter out in my Texan drawl still mesmerized my her beauty.

"Wanna help me go furniture shopping?"She asks me with a strange look on her face.

I quickly debate it over in my head. I look at my truck and her little Honda. Back to my truck her and her car.

"Uh- Sure… I know a few good places to get some furniture."

**A/N; Sorry it's so short, and it's pretty much the same thing as the other chapter. But, please read and review! I'll love ya forever! (:**


	7. Jasper Whitlock?

Bless The Broken Road Chapter 5

**A/N; Thanks for all the positive reviews! It's made me so happy! I'll try to make this one longer but no promises! I'm on my laptop at school so I have Microsoft Word… P.S. I have like 45 mins to write this. But I'll do my best :P**

**Bella POV; **

When he agreed I was all fluttery inside. _I was going to get to ride in a car with this amazing Texan. And he's going to help me pick out furniture! _I started acting like a love-sick teenager again. Maybe I should forget about him. I don't need love to be a great person. I'm a great person right now. I quickly debate things over in my mind while I get in Peter's truck.

"So… Where do you want to go first?" Peter asks me sounding strangled.

"Um… Let's pick up the necessities first. Then after that we can pick up things that I want if you don't mind…" I trail of at the end.

"I don't mind at all. It sounds like it'll be fun." He gives me a side look, "Maybe… Shopping with a human will be fun." He gives me a little smirk while I just huff at him.

"And maybe you should stop with the 'human' jokes."

"Oh, Alright, so… How do you know anyway?" He questions me sounding nervous.

"I told you already, I was in a relationship with a no good vampire. After a close call and me almost being eaten he told me he didn't love me and he left me all alone to face the dangers that are me." I give him a sly smile.

"Uhh… Cryptic much?"

"Fine. I was a danger magnet. It started out with me being tracked by a vampire and his 2 coven mate people thingies. Then after _he_ left me I got caught with the werewolves. Well, shape-shifters really."

"Um… Well, you are a danger magnet. I mean you've found me right?" He gives me a tight smile.

"Oh God, Am I bothering you?! I mean the thirst must be almost unbearable!" I start to panic.

"No… It's alright, I- indulge myself, unlike other kinds of vampires in the world-"

"Vegetarians you mean? The ones that survive off of animals?" I ask him while a surprised look crosses his face.

"I didn't know you were well informed."

"Well, my ex-coven were vegetarians."

"Jasper Whitlock mean anything to you?" He asks looking me straight in the face.

"Not really, well Jasper does, but it's Jasper Hale. Not Jasper Whitlock."

"Darlin' his real name is Jasper Whitlock. Would you like to see him again?"

"Oh… well, I don't know… Would he want… I mean… I doubt-"

"He's told me a lot about you. I think he would really appreciate talking to you. I can call him if you-"

"Um… Sure… I can do it."

He picks up his phone and dials a number real quick while we pull into the furniture store.

"Jasper? I got someone here you might wanna meet."

He continues on talking and he says "We're at the furniture store. Come meet us."

I am unable to hear what he says but Peter hangs up the phone.

"He'll be here."

**A/N; Sorry for the cliffy! I'm not sure if this is the greatest chapter but I tried. Please review and I'll try to update again on Wednesday. (: **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPYER!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Green Button! (I think) xD**


	8. Please Don't leave me again

**Bella POV; **

Have you ever been so nervous that you've started hyperventilating? Or almost? Well, that was me right now. I don't think that I'd ever been this nervous in my life. Remeeting Jasper Hale- Whitlock has ought to be the worst thing in the world at that moment. I don't think I'd want to re-meet the person that almost killed me. Even if I don't blame him it's all his fault that my life was ruined. If Edward had never left me then I would still have a mom, dad, step-dad, boyfriend and a family. Now I don't. Everything I'd ever wanted was to have a family. And he took that from me.

During all my inner predicaments Peter interrupted me.

"Sorry Darlin' you looked like you were thinkin' hard but Jasper is here. You sure you're ready?" I give a slight noticeable nod. Maybe if I left now I could get away. Take all the money out of my bank account. Move far away. Never see vampires again- No, I could never do that. If Jasper was here it meant that he left the Cullen's which meant that he had a reason to do so. I needed to figure out that reason.

I slowly open my door as he opens his. I look down at my feet as I step out. Before I can think about it his arms are around me.

"Bella?" He asks in a strangled tone. I look up into his topaz eyes and I see deep beyond their murky depths. Right into his heart. It was then that I knew that he would be more brother for all eternity.

"What happened to you? Why aren't you with the family." I ask him suddenly.

"Alice and I left the family. They were mad at me and in turn mad at Alice for letting me attack you. They didn't understand that I could feel their bloodlust as well. I always thought that you were better then him. Anyway, after Alice and I living as nomads for a few years… still maintaining that vegetarian diet we decided to come move in with Peter over here. He was welcoming and never asked any questions. He was just wondering who you were. See, Peter knows things. Which is why he kicked us out of that little bungalow. You must be the reason." He looks down on me with a little smirk on his face. "Now… you have to tell me what happened to you? Why aren't you will Charlie, or Renée and Phil?"

I look into his eyes once more "They're dead. Victoria came back and killed them all. Maybe you guys shouldn't have left. If you had I could still have a parent… At least one… But that's why I'm here. Ever since they passed away and I got all their money and I started travelling the country. Never staying in one place too long. Not getting any attachments whatsoever." He just gapes at me like an open mouthed fish.

"Stop looking at me like that… Sure I've been through a lot but it's alright. I'll be fine… Just don't leave me… ever… please?" I almost start breaking down crying.

**A/N; I think I did** **a good job of making it longer… or at least I hope I did.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, please review some more. **

**Maybe you guys could… put suggestions in your reviews?**

**It'll help me a lot… mainly because I'm running**

**out of suggestions. I need help. **

**Well… Thanks for reading… (:**


	9. High as a kite

A/N; I'd like to thank roon0 For all her hope and suggestions! So… Thanks so much! You have saved my life. Thanks for all the reviews from everyone. I really appreciate it. So here follows the chapter… my attempt at a longer one too! Lol.

Bella POV;

He held me as I sobbed. Whispering sweet and comforting words in my ear. I heard a slight growl but I ignored it and listened to Jasper's honey-sweet voice.

"Maybe we should take her to the bungalow?" I hear Jasper asking Peter.

"I think that may be the best idea. You can hold her while I drive." I barely feel myself lift up into the air. Before I know it we are in the truck and I can hear it start. We are at the bungalow in a few minutes it seems. But to me, time is nothing. I've spent too many hours crying over their deaths.

Jasper lifts me up once more and takes me inside while my sobs silence themselves. He sits on the couch and pulls me close to him.

"I'm so sorry, I got your shirt all wet." I tell him as my tears subside.

"It doesn't matter Bella, You alright?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine. It's just thinking of them makes me cry." I give a small smile probably looking like a grimace.

"You want me to call Alice-"

"No!" As I see the hurt look cross his face I back up a little bit, "I'm sorry, It's just that… I thought she was my best friend… Then she left me." I get up quickly and run to the bathroom.

Once I get to the bathroom I close the door and lock it. I pull a packet out of my pocket and I quickly put it on anything I can find. At the moment it is a counter. I slowly line up 3 rows and close the packet. I stuff it back into my pocket and I lean over the cocaine and snort up the lot of it. I hold onto the counter as it kicks in. (I have never done drugs so I'm not quite sure how to do it.)

As soon as I feel the rush from it I make sure my hair is okay and I walk back out into the living room as Peter and Jasper's concerned face looks my way.

"I'm alright now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact." I sit down beside Jasper as he looks at Peter.

"Are you alright Bella? Your emotions are going haywire." He asks me as I realize he can feel my high.

"Oops." Is all I manage to giggle out before Peter takes in a big sniff.

"Jasper, she's as high as a kite." He laughs at me. Probably at the faces that I'm making.

He looks at me with a stern look. "Are you really Bella? What happened to the old you? I'm calling Alice." He takes his phone out of my pocket.

"The old Bella died with my parents." I tell him as I walk to the room that I was going to be living in. I lay on the bed (which has no sheets on it) and start to come down from my high early.

* Weird Time Warp Thingy *

~~5 Hours later~~

I fall asleep in my state still on the bed. This time I can see someone lying with me. I instantly notice the short and spiky hair. I get up out of the bed in a record.

"What are you doing here?" I accuse her as a shocked look crosses her face.

"I thought you'd want me here Bella. We're still best friends. Right?" A hopeful look crosses her face.

"Best friends? Never again. You left me when I needed you the most. I thought you said we were best friends. You said you loved me. But you left me… People that love other people don't leave them. You broke my heart that day Alice." As I talk a sad look crosses her face. When she is still thinking about it I leave the room and walk right into Peter's chest.


	10. Privacy Please?

**A/N; Hey! Sorry the chapter is a little late I started betaing Speklez's story Newborn Wars; Check it out! Thanks to Roon0 for the ideas once more and thanks for all the reviews! HEYY ALICIA! (: ~*Special Mention*~ …. Is Kelsie still reading this? If she is HEY KELSIE! ~*Another Special Mention~* Onward with the chapter. **

**Bella POV; **

I run straight into Peter's arms and almost fall straight on my ass. He grabs me around the waist and pulls me straight to him. He holds on to me like that and I just stand there with his arms comfortable around my waist.

"Uhhh… Do you think you can let go?" I ask him almost stuttering surprised he's still here.

He instantly lets go of my waist and clears his throat.

"Oh, Uh… I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat?" He asks his voice raising an octave at the end in a question.

"Oh… Um… Sure, Just get whatever. I'll eat almost anything… Just no human buffet, Okay?" I ask him with a serious expression on my face.

He just looks at me like I've grown another head.

"Seriously? Can't you take a joke?" I start to walk away when I hear a chuckle come from his lips.

"Sorry, I was jus' surprised when I heard you makin' jokes." He drawls in that sexy southern accent of his. I give him a small smile and walk into the bathroom.

Once I'm in the bathroom I close and lock the door and take out my cocaine that I left in my pocket and throw it into the toilet. I flush the toilet and look longingly as my whole life flushes down.

I quickly rid myself of that thought. _You can do this. You don't want to be a bother and Peter… Oh Peter. Get back onto the topic. _I quickly reason with my inner self that I didn't want to be an addict anymore. Just as I finish that thought Jasper comes barging through the door.

"Uh, Hello? A little privacy please?" I just look at him.

"But- Um, Alice Saw that-"

"Why would you ever listen to what she Saw? She must've Saw what was happening with me and never came back… I'm going to look around town." I exit the room without another thought and grab my car keys.

**A/N; Sorry it's so short! This is how I thought that I should end the chapter. I'll try to update again in a few days. And it'll be longer I promise… Who here wants to see a drunken Bella? Review Please! (:**


	11. Is It Just Me Or Is Everything Spinning?

Bless The Broken Road Chapter 11.

**A/N; Bleeecccckkkk! I'm so so sorry, I don't want you to have to listen to my excuses but, It's been a really busy year finishing up school (starting highschool) and It's just been so hectic. I'm going to try to make this chapter really super long (****) And maybe, all will be forgiven, I'm also going to try to update Magic in the Air tonight (early early tomorrow morning for you in eastern Canada) **** So… wish me luck.. xD**

**Chapter 11; Is it just me or is everything spinning?**

**Bella POV;**

I can't believe that he would think so low of me. Why would he believe what Alice saw? Alice has been wrong before, and I really thought he trusted me. My drug use helped me escape the world that I had come to know in the past few years. Alcohol has also helped, but hangovers are a bitch.

My Honda sped off into the night as I searched the streets for a bar. It was then that I saw the neon sign hanging over the door. It read _**Southern Comfort**_. Maybe here I could forget all my worries for a couple of hours.

I parked right outside the front doors. I beeped my car locked and hurried off into the bar looking past the eyes in the alleyway. As soon as I entered the door the bouncer took one look at me and let me in not checking for I.D. It was loud and you could definitely tell it was a bar. The band was playing in the corner and people were grinding up against each other. In the corners you could see people making out. I quickly averted my gaze to the bar where I saw an empty stool.

I walked over to it and sat down. I got the bartender's attention.

"Could I have some whiskey and a Coors Light please?" The bartender nods as he gets me my drinks. I slap down a 20$ bill and wait until he finishes. He places the drinks in front of me. I grab the whiskey and take a sip as it burns my throat as it goes down. I give a little shiver at the taste and turn to my beer. I slowly sip at that as I sense a presence behind me.

"I know you're there so just show yourself now before I leave again."

I turn around just as Peter appears.

"What are you doing here?" I ask harshly.

"Why do you think I'm here? Aren't I allowed to come to a bar to see all the variety?" He gestures to all the people around us.

"Both you and I know that is bullshit. You came here for me and I don't need you. So why don't you just leave now and tell Pixie and Jasper that I'm fine and I'll be back for 3am. And I won't drive." I state taking another sip of the beer.

He just gives me a look saying 'why would I let you do that? You are coming home with me and that's final.' "You know, with all the drugs and alcohol you are going to seriously mess your body up. You might even die eventually."

"You don't mean that. Life is precious and you deserve to live it the best way possible." He looks at me with those red eyes of his and I see deeper then what he usually shows people. Could this, Vampi- person, actually understand what I'm going through?

"I do mean that. Nothing good as happened to me and as soon as I'm dead a lot of people will rejoice."

"Well, I will be one of the people who will be at your funeral." He tells me looking me straight in the eyes.

I finish drinking the rest of the whiskey and I down my beer.

"You don't want to drink so much. You might puke and I don' want you to puke all over me, I mean, seriously, it's disgusting." Peter states as I start to get up.

"Oh, Peter, Darling, You sound like you speak from experience." I giggle as he looks at me weirdly.

**A/N; Did I do I good job of making it longer? I honestly tried, and personally, I like this chapter, a lot. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12;**

**Bella POV;**

I wave my hand at the bartender signalling that I want more. He just nods as he turns to get me my drinks.

"Bella, do you think you should have more? I highly doubt that you want to be drunk in front of Jasper and Alice." Peter states, worry in his eyes.

"Do you really think that I give a fuck? I mean, it is my house, right? And I'm a big girl, I can do anything that I want and they can't say shit about it. I'm legally and adult and they gave up all right they had over me when they left with Edward." I answer looking into his eyes.

He just sighs in defeat.

I turn my head back to the bartender as he sets down my drinks in front of me. I pass him another 20$ bill and start drinking the whiskey once more. I hear Peter sit down beside me but I ignore him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Peter? I'm tinkin' I shud maybe gooooooo hooommme noow," I slur as I lean on Peter's shoulder.

"C'mon Darlin' let's get you home, maybe I should have cut you off a while ago… And please, do not puke it my car." He puts his arm around my waist and gently lifts me up making it look like I'm holding myself up a little. He literally drags me to the car and sets me in the front seat. He reclines the seat and buckles my seatbelt. I turn to look at him and give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Taaannk you. Shuu veerry niiice." I giggle when he smiles. "You have veerry niice and shiiny teeth." He just rolls his eyes at me.

"Let's get you home Bella." He sighs as he closes the door.

I lean back and close my eyes. I feel him get in next to me and start up the car.

"You know. You have veerry niiice hair asss well, Do you thiiink maybe I cud have hair liiike you?" I manage to get out giggling after.

"I don't know Bella, maybe, but why don't you go to sleep and I'll put you in your bed when we get home."

"It's myyyy home Peeeeter," I drawl out his name. "Noot yours." I state seriously.

"I know Bella; I'm just staying there with you for the time being. Now, go to sleep. When you wake up I'll be sitting there with Advil for your headache."

"Sounds goooood Peeeeter," I manage to mumble as my eyes close."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLAH! AWESOME TIME WARP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up to the sound of raised voices.

"How could you let her do that Peter? How could you be so irresponsible?" I hear Jasper shout angrily.

"What do you mean? All I did was let her have fun. She wanted to do it so she did. Why should I have stopped her?" Peter says calmly defending me.

"She's allowed to have fun just not when she's drunk. She could have hurt herself."

"Why can't she have fun when she's drunk? She's an adult now; she can do whatever she wants. You're not her parents. And if she hurt herself do you not think I could help her?"

"I am the closest thing she has to a parent right now. Do you really think her parents would want her drunk?"

"And do you really think that her parents would want her to hang around the vampires who left her so many years ago, the people who are the cause of her drug and alcohol use?" Peter asks turning Jasper's words around on himself.

I decide right then to let them know I'm awake.

"Peter?" I mumble out the sound of sleep in my voice.

"Right here Darlin', I also have your Tylenol."

When he said Tylenol the feeling of my headache came on in full force. I take the pills and the water gratefully. I swallow both pills and hand Peter back the water.

"What were you guys arguing about?" I ask looking Peter in the eyes.

**A/N; Okay, I am writing this on 18/9/2010 at 11:23PM. It probably won't be uploaded till later because I have no internet at the moment, but, here is another chapter. And it's not that long of a wait, XD. So please, read and review! I think I only got like 2 reviews last chapter. SHAME ON YOU! Making me feel like no one likes my stories. So please be kind to me and leave a short review. Even something like ; Great! Continue! It's only 2 words. You can even just copy and paste it and you won't even have to type anything. Or if you don't like it you can put this; Horrible. Stop writing. I really don't care. Choose whatever, but I really hope that you like it! If you don't, you can leave feedback on what you like about it or don't like. So, yea. SUPER LONG A/N :/**


	13. Yes, I'm a loserpants AN

**Yes yes, I'm a loserpants. You can all bitch at me if you want. **

**Now, I know you don't want to hear excuses but I'm only going to give you 1 big one, then add onto that; **_**LIFE**_**. Yes, life. My life sucks at the moment. Between volleyball, my back, family, friends, school, (trying to pass freshman year) to many other things. Especially parent problems. So, I might update soon, I might not. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive for the time being. **

**If you really really want to, you can send me your own little chapters of what you want to happen, and if I like it enough I might post it as a 'temporary' chapter until I can do my own. Who knows, it might get a little interesting. (:**

**Emma**


	14. Chapter 10?

**AN; Ahh! What is this? An update! I think yes!  
So, I've been getting' my mojo back for some Peter 'n Bella lovin'. Just so you know. *Psst* I blame it all on the big movie coming up. ;P *Cough cough*  
Soo, I re-read my story.. like.. 20 times, and I figured that I'd start off with a new chapter, and then go back editing and shit because it sucks. Maybe even rewrite a few bits here and there. Anyway, to any loyal readers, thanks so much! 3 :D And to new readers, nice to have you. ^.^**

Bella POV;

"What were you guys arging about?" I ask looking Peter in the eyes.

He coughs while looking at Jasper, then looks back to me. "Well, Darlin', we were arguing-" He stops as Jasper coughs, and looks down.

I continue watching Peter and raise an eyebrow, "So, why were you? Continue please."  
At that moment Jasper fidgets then yells out, "Because I think you're being an irresponsible child!" He slaps his hand to his face and starts to mutter to himself. Peter looks around, crosses his arms, then shakes his head.

"What a great way to tell her, I think you should get an Oscar, or a Juno, or whatever the fuck they call it."

I sit up in the bed and push myself backwards so my back is to the headboard. "Wow, Jasper.. I didn't think you felt that strongly about my leisure activities, I mean, I'm sure you've done much worse before, right? Oh, and what say do you have about what I do? Didn't you lose that right when you left me?" I pause, laugh, then continue, "Oh, wait, nevermind, I bet you're going to say, 'It wasn't my idea, Edward made me,' But seriously? Gayward, of all people, made you? I highly doubt that."

I look at Jasper, "So, what's the story? Why'd you leave?"

"You know why we left, because the family thought it was better for you. But obviously we were wrong." Jasper states.

"Better for me.. Yeah. Makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up." I push myself up off my bed, grab Peter's wrist, and pull him out the bedroom door with me. He follows behind me without questioning what I was doing.

I continue to pull him out the door and towards the car, I let go just as we reach it and get into the passengers side, motioning for him to get into the drivers side. He there's without a second though, and backing out of the driveway before my seatbelt is even buckled.

He sits quietly just driving around looking sideways at me, but not saying anything.

"I.. I just don't understand why he's acting that way.. I mean, he left me. Doesn't that say enough? Yeah, it hurt, but I'm over it now, and I never want it to happen again, but he has no say over me. He is not my father, or my brother, and if he acts like that again, I will not hesitate to put him in his place." After I finish my mini-rant I look over to Peter and see him smiling.

"I knew that when I returned your phonecall good shit would happen."

I giggle then nod, "Who would've known?"

**AN;****Yeah,****it's****short.****But****it's****an****update.****And****I****think****I'm****gonna****go****back****through****everything****and****redo****a****bunch****of****shit.****I'm****really****not****happy****with****the****way****it****is****right****now.****So****yeah,****there****you****go.****I****hope****you****liked****it.****(:**

**Oh,**shit.****What****happened****to****my****AN****after****I****uploaded****it?****I****dunno,****but****if****it's****all..****bunched****together,****I****didn't****do****it****on****purpose!****Oh,****and****this****is****unedited.****I****might****edit****it****later.****When****I****redo****everything..****O.o**


End file.
